1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, specifically to a mobile terminal which may adjust the brightness of an area where a direct touch or a proximity touch of an object is sensed, and a screen control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, outputting music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals for displaying content such as video and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal may be configured to illuminate an entire display area while performing a function. Additionally, the mobile terminal may terminate the supply of power to a display backlight if there is no activity on the mobile terminal for a predetermined period of time.
For example, the entire display area may be illuminated if a user operates a mobile terminal to check information such as a text message received while the user is watching a movie in a theatre. Accordingly, the illuminated display area may disturb other patrons of the theatre. Furthermore, the illuminated display may display private information if a user checks personal information in a public space, such as a subway station, a store, or a public office.